Hot'n'Cold
by Mary and Sue
Summary: Spielt nach Thor 1 . Die Freundinnen Rebecca und Sophie sind für ein Auslandsjahr nach New York gezogen und treffen dort auf einen heimatlosen, nach der Weltherrschaft strebenden Gott. Was könnte passieren? *klischeehafte Mutmaßung* Loki/OC
1. Prolog

Prolog

Loki POV

New York war eine laute, überfüllte und schmutzige Stadt, so wie alle Menschenstädte, in denen ich bisher gewesen war. Washington DC war auch nicht besser gewesen. Was fand mein Bruder nur an diesen Menschen? Das einzig Gute an ihnen war, dass sie sich leicht beeinflussen ließen, wie dieser Wissenschaftler, mit dem Thor sich angefreundet hatte. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Für einen der intelligentesten Vertreter dieser Rasse war sein Geist sehr leicht zu unterwerfen gewesen. Eine Enttäuschung, wie alle Menschen, aber er würde mir noch gute Dienste leisten. Ich lief durch die Straßen, die bald mir gehören würden. Mit dem Tesserakt würde ich die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. Ich musste nur noch ein wenig an meinem Plan feilen, damit auch nichts schief gehen würde. Schließlich musste ich damit rechnen, dass mein unsäglicher Bruder sich wieder einmischen würde. Schon allein um seine geliebte Menschenfrau zu beschützen. Schwächling! Er würde nie wahre Größe erreichen, wenn er sein Herz an jemanden hängte. In diesem Augenblick, da ich einen Moment lang nicht darauf achtete, wohin meine Füße mich trugen, prallte ich mit einer Menschenfrau zusammen. Sie landete fluchen auf dem Boden. Geschah ihr recht! Immerhin hatte sie den Anstand sofort vor mir zu Boden zu gehen. Dennoch war ich äußerst verärgert. Schließlich war ich ein Gott, sie sollte vor mir niederknien und sich entschuldigen. Da sie aber offenbar nicht bereit war, ihren Fehler einzusehen, sah ich mich gezwungen sie zu recht zu weisen: „Passt auf, wo Ihr hintretet, Mensch!" Tadelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf und ging an ihr vorbei. Sie war meiner nicht würdig!

Rebecca POV

„Und hier ist die Abteilung für Naturwissenschaften.", erklärte mir die Bibliothekarin. Demnächst sollte ich meinen Halbtagsjob hier antreten. Irgendwie musste ja Geld in die Kasse kommen, um die Wohnung, die ich mit meiner Freundin Sophie gemietet hatte, bezahlen zu können. Wir waren vor drei Wochen nach New York gezogen, wo wir ein Auslandjahr verbringen würden.

„Ihr Platz wird da vorne an der Rezeption sein. Sie passen auf, dass keiner Bücher mitgehen lässt oder Essen und Trinken in den Lesesaal bringt. Außerdem helfen Sie bei etwaigen Problemen. Haben Sie noch Fragen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Im Moment nicht, danke.", antwortete ich. Ich würde mich hier erstmal zurechtfinden müssen. In Stuttgart war mir der Aufbau der Unibibliothek schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, aber hier … . Als ich das Gebäude verließ, klingelte mein Handy. Sophie war dran: „Hey Rebecca! Was wollen wir zu Abend essen? Soll ich uns Pizza mitbringen?"

„Oh ja, Pizza hört sich gut an.", stimmte ich ihr zu. Während ich die Straße entlangging und überlegte, welche Pizza ich gerne hätte, achtete ich nicht darauf, wohin ich lief oder, ob irgendwelche Hindernisse in meinem Weg befanden. So begab es sich zu der Zeit, da ich mit Sophie telefonierte, dass ich volle Kanne in einen Kerl rannte. Ich fluchte, als ich unsanft mit meinem Hinterteil auf dem Asphalt landete. Der Typ schien auch nicht gerade begeistert zu sein über unseren Zusammenstoß, denn er herrschte mich an: „Passt auf, wo Ihr hintretet, Mensch!" Anschließend schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf und ging weiter.

Der sprach ja komisch, dachte ich mir. Aber er sah verdammt gut aus. Schade, dass er so unfreundlich war.

„Erde an Becky! Bist du noch da? Alles okay?", drang Sophies Stimme plötzlich wieder an mein Ohr und holte mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Ähm, ja alles klar", beschwichtigte ich sie, während ich mich wieder aufrappelte.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Pizza Spinaci.", entschied ich spontan.

„Okay, das war jetzt ein äußerst abrupter Themenwechsel.", bemerkte meine Freundin, „Wir reden später nochmal darüber." Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu unserer Wohnung.

Sophie POV

Ich betrat den Trainingsraum. Nach mittlerweile drei Wochen hatte ich mich einigermaßen an meine Umgebung gewöhnt. Ich stellte mich zu den anderen an die Stange, wo wir noch auf zwei Nachzüglerinnen warteten. Dann begannen wir mit dem Aufwärmtraining.

Nach der Stunde bereitete ich mich schon mal geistig auf den Muskelkater vor, der mich erwartete. Das war nun mal der Preis, den man dafür bezahlte, eine professionelle Balletttänzerin zu sein. Da hatte es Rebecca mit ihrer Tiermedizin leichter. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie keine heimatlosen Tiere in unsere Wohnung bringen würde, um sie wieder gesund zu pflegen. Als Kind hatte sie nämlich eine Phase, in der sie das ständig tat. Apropos Rebecca, ich sollte sie fragen, was sie heute Abend essen wollte. Also rief ich sie auf dem Handy an und hoffte, dass ihre Einführung in die Bibliothek schon beendet war. Nach dem dritten Klingeln ging sie ran: „Hey Rebecca! Was wollen wir zu Abend essen? Soll ich uns Pizza mitbringen?"

„Oh ja, Pizza hört sich gut an.", pflichtete sie mir bei. Hey, wer stand nicht auf Pizza?

„Und was willst du drauf?", fragte ich sie. Es folgte ein langes Schweigen und dann eine Flut von Beschimpfungen, die ich jedoch nur undeutlich hören konnte.

„Erde an Becky! Bist du noch da? Alles okay?", sprach ich sie beunruhigt an.

„Ähm, ja alles klar", behauptete sie, doch ich konnte hören, dass sie irgendwie verwirrt war.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Pizza Spinaci.", beantwortete sie meine erste Frage vollkommen unvermittelt.

„Okay, das war jetzt ein äußerst abrupter Themenwechsel.", befand ich, entschied aber, dass diese Angelegenheit bis zum Abendessen warten konnte. Ich besorgte also die georderte Pizza und machte mich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn. Als ich zu Hause ankam, hatte Rebecca bereits den Tisch gedeckt. Sie war ja so pflichtbewusst. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

„Also, was war vorhin am Telefon?", siegte meine Neugier.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie betont unschuldig. Die meisten nahmen ihr diese Masche auch ab. Zum Glück wusste ich es besser.

„Rede!", forderte ich.

„Warum sind heute alle so grob zu mir?", beschwerte sich meine Freundin.

„Wer war denn noch gemein zu dir?", verlangte ich zu erfahren. Sie konnte sich ja wohl nicht ewig herausreden.

„Da war dieser Typ. Als ich mit dir telefoniert habe, bin ich mit ihm zusammengestoßen und er hat sich gleich total aufgeregt.", schilderte sie das Geschehen.

„Was für ein Typ? Details bitte!"

„Er sah ja schon gut aus, aber keine Manieren." Das war nicht sehr ausführlich. Doch offenbar fiel auch Rebecca auf, dass ich Details verlangt hatte, also fuhr sie fort:

„Er war groß und schlank, hatte schwarzes Haar. Genaueres habe ich auch nicht gesehen, da er ziemlich schnell weiter gegangen ist. Aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich werde ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es auch nicht, so wie er sich benommen hat!"


	2. Call Me Maybe

1\. Call me maybe

Rebecca POV

Das neue Semester hatte begonnen und ich hatte heute meinen ersten Arbeitstag in der Bibliothek. Ich würde viermal in der Woche dort sein zu wechselnden Zeiten. Ich nahm also meinen Platz an der Rezeption ein und löste die Kollegin ab, die jetzt Feierabend hatte. Nach etwa zwei Stunden sprach mich ein junger Mann an, dessen Stimme mir seltsam bekannt vorkam. „Ich suche ein Buch über das Erschaffen von interdimensionalen Portalen.", informierte er mich. Hm, wie ein Nerd sah er nicht gerade aus. Er war groß und schlank, hatte schwarzes Haar, das etwa kinnlang und nach hinten gekämmt war. Seine Augen waren eisblau und seine Haut blass. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich ihm schon mal irgendwo begegnet war… Seltsam.

„Meinen Sie wissenschaftliche Literatur oder Comics?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber nach. Ich vermied es bewusst, den Terminus „seriöse Literatur" zu verwenden, um einen möglichen Comic-Fan nicht zu verärgern. „Was ist ein „Comic"?", fragte er sichtlich ratlos. War das jetzt ein Scherz? Wollte er mich veralbern? Ich hatte zwar selbst noch keine Comics gelesen – na gut, fast keine – aber selbst ich wusste, was Comics waren. Ob sich hinter irgendeinem Regal wohl seine Freunde versteckten, um mich auszulachen, wenn ich seine Frage richtig beantwortete? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zum Idioten zu machen, beschloss ich, professionell zu bleiben und es ihm zu erklären.

„Ein Comic ist eine Bildergeschichte mit Text.", fasste ich das Wesentliche zusammen. „Ist das so eine Art Anleitung?", fragte der Fremde nach. Er schien kein Fan zu sein. Wie sympathisch. „Nein, es dient nur zu Unterhaltungszwecken.", antwortete ich. „In diesem Fall suche ich wohl eher wissenschaftliche Literatur.", befand er. Ich gab „Erschaffung interdimensionaler Portale" in das Suchfeld ein. Die Suche ergab keine Treffer. Verdammt! Okay, versuchen wir es mit „Portale". Ein Buch über Bibliotheken. Ein Computerspiel namens „Portal". Und einiges über Architektur. Mist. Es war mein erster Arbeitstag und ich war schon mit meinem Latein am Ende. Dabei war ich in der Schule wirklich gut in Latein gewesen. Allerdings durfte ich mir keine Blöße geben, also gab ich vor, etwas gefunden zu haben. „Gut, dann… folgen Sie mir.", forderte ich ihn auf. Ich überlegte immer noch, woher ich ihn kannte. Also, aus Stuttgart kannte ich ihn schon mal nicht. Und in meinen Kursen saß er auch nicht. ER wäre mir sicher aufgefallen. Dann blieb ja gar nicht mehr allzu viel übrig. In unserem Haus wohnte er auch nicht. Oder? Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich noch nicht alle unsere Nachbarn kennengelernt. Na ja, irgendwann würde es mir schon einfallen, wo wir uns begegnet waren. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn auch bloß in der U-Bahn gesehen.

Ich führte ihn also zum naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich und hoffte, dass ich das Gesuchte in der Abteilung für Physik finden würde, denn von den meisten Naturwissenschaften hatte ich nicht so viel Ahnung. Vor allem nicht von denen, die mit Zahlen zu tun hatten. Wie konnte ich mich jetzt aus der Affäre ziehen? „Ähm, es gibt nicht direkt ein Buch über Portale, aber im Bereich der Physik wird sich sicher etwas finden, das Ihnen weiterhilft." So, und jetzt diskret verdünnisieren und hoffen, dass er nicht wieder an die Theke kam. Was schade wäre, denn er bot einen erfreulichen Anblick.

Ich kehrte an die Rezeption zurück und ging weiter meiner Arbeit nach. Doch mein frommer Wunsch, dem mysteriösen Typen nicht noch einmal zu begegnen, sollte sich nicht erfüllen. Um halb zwölf, als ich mich schon in Sicherheit wähnte, weil ich annahm, dass er bereits gegangen war, als ich gerade jemand anderem geholfen hatte, Bücher zu finden, stand er plötzlich wieder vor mir. Ich hoffte bloß, er würde sich nicht über die mangelhafte Beratung beschweren. Das Letzte, das ich jetzt brauchen konnte, war, meinen Job gleich wieder zu verlieren. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte ich betont höflich. „Ich würde gerne einen Bibliotheksausweis beantragen.", erklärte er. „Dann müssen Sie dieses Formular ausfüllen.", erwiderte ich, druckte das entsprechende Dokument aus und reichte es ihm. Dann nahm ich einen Stift aus der Schublade und schob ihn zu meinem Gesprächspartner. „Hier, Sie können es gleich ausfüllen, dann ist der Ausweis übermorgen fertig." Er nahm den Stift an sich und begab sich an einen Tisch.

Loki POV

Ich starrte das Papier vor mir an. Als ich geplant hatte, die Weltherrschaft an mich zu reißen, hatte ich mir das etwas einfacher vorgestellt. Formulare, in denen ich meinen Namen, meine Adresse und mein Geburtsdatum angeben musste, hatte ich jedenfalls nicht einkalkuliert.

Es fing schon mit dem Titel an. Ich war zwar ein Prinz von Asgard, aber wenn ich das aufschrieb, würde das nur unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ich kreuzte also _Herr_ an. Meines Wissens nach sprach man so männliche Menschen an.

Vorname. Das war einfach. _Loki_ , schrieb ich.

Nachname. Jetzt wurde es kompliziert. Odinson? Lauffeyson? Wie sollte ich mich nun entscheiden? Wahrscheinlich wäre _Odinson_ die bessere Wahl. Er war nicht nur einfacher zu schreiben und auszusprechen, er sah auch unauffälliger aus und ich war daran gewöhnt.

Geburtsdatum. Es würde die Menschen wohl stutzig machen, wenn ich mein wahres Alter angab, da ihre Leben so jämmerlich kurz waren. Welches Alter sollte ich nun angeben? Auf keinen Fall über 50, denn ich sah deutlich jünger aus als Selvig. 28 war eine schöne Zahl. Nach der menschlichen Zeitrechnung war es 2011, also musste ich… _1983_ geboren sein. Am _29.02._ vielleicht. Das war ein gutes Datum.

Adresse. Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem. Ich war obdachlos. Schließlich lebte ich im Exil. Wie gab man hier überhaupt Adressen an? Ich konnte das Feld auch nicht einfach auslassen, denn das würde Verdacht erregen und jetzt gerade wollte ich auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dann vielleicht keinen Benutzerausweis erhalten würde. Ich schrieb _New York_.

Telefonnummer. Was zum Henker war eine Telefonnummer? Wie sollte ich etwas angeben, von dem ich nicht wusste, was es war? Sollte ich einfach irgendwelche Zahlen aufschreiben? Aber wie viele Ziffern sollte sie haben? Es half alles nichts. Ich stand auf und begab mich zu der Menschenfrau, die mir dieses vermaledeite Papier überhaupt erst gegeben hatte, und fragte: „Wie ist Eure Telefonnummer?" Warum sah sie mich nur so seltsam an? „Warum sollte ich Ihnen meine Telefonnummer geben? Ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht!", weigerte sie sich. Aha, eine Telefonnummer war also etwas Privates, das man nicht jedem gab. „Und warum wollt Ihr dann, dass ich meine auf dieses Papier schreibe?", verlangte ich zu erfahren. Das schien sie zu verwirren. „Ähm… weil… die Bibliothek diese Angaben braucht, um Sie kontaktieren zu können?", antwortete sie unsicher. Inkompetente Menschen. „Und wie soll ich Euch kontaktieren?", äußerte ich meine Verwirrung. „Sie haben mich gar nicht zu kontaktieren. Höchstens die Bibliotheksverwaltung!", rief sie empört aus. „Dann gebt mir ihre Telefonnummer!", forderte ich. Diese Menschenfrau strapazierte zunehmend meine Geduld. Daraufhin gab sie mir ein kleines rechteckiges Stück Papier und sagte: „Sagen Sie das doch gleich. Und beeilen Sie sich gefälligst mit dem Formular, ich muss bald schließen." Unverschämtheit. Dass sie es wagte, so mit mir zu reden! Dem Prinzen von Asgard! Einem davon. Und ich war Exil. Aber das konnte sie ja nicht wissen.

Ich nahm den Zettel. Aha, so sah eine Telefonnummer also aus. Na gut, das war machbar. Ich füllte das Formular aus, legte es auf der Theke ab und ging. War doch ein Kinderspiel.


End file.
